Seduction in 3 of 4 Time
by DarkLadySethra
Summary: "John was still unsure as to how they ended up in this situation. Namely Sherlock and Mycroft dancing in the flat apartment, with the British Government dancing the woman's part. Oh, right. Sherlock Bloody Holmes didn't know how to dance." Holmescest, Johnlock


**Seduction in ¾ Time (or how Sherlock gained two lovers, Mycroft danced the woman's part, and John in generay confused)**

* * *

It all started with Mycroft's visit to Baker Street. This should have been John's first warning, as this is how all the other little battles between the two brothers started. John is not sure how in the world Mycroft got Sherlock to agree to go to a fancy dinner, sorry not dinner but ball, and he still wasn't quite sure what it was for. Pushing that aside, he was still unsure as to how they ended up in this situation. Namely Sherlock and Mycroft dancing in the flat apartment, with the British Government dancing the woman's part. Oh, right. Sherlock Bloody Holmes didn't know how to dance. John was seriously doubting that statement, but who was he to start an argument with the genius.  
"You know how upset Mummy will be if you don't show up."  
"Oh fine. I'll go. Just don't expect me to do any dancing."

Apparently, to not dance at a formal gathering like this is an unforgivable offence, and so Mycraft had grudgingly agreed to teach Sherlock. And Sherlock, the stubborn bastard, would not be satisfied with either theory or a demonstration. John did wonder how Mycroft could do a demonstration without a partner as there were only the three of them in the flat.

Returning to the current situation, Sherlock was not acting like his usual self. There were not many snubs being thrown and he was unusually clumsy. Sherlock seemed to stumble at the most opportune moments, and ended up pressing Mycroft back into the wall or a hapless piece of furniture. If it were anyone else, John would be convinced Mycroft was getting flustered, but this was not anyone else. This was the bleedin British Government. He was the antithesis of flustered. Yet there was no denying it, Mycroft was slightly red faced.

"Sherlock. I believe you know enough. Now, let me go. I-"  
"-You nothing, Mycroft. I am definitely not done. And it also seems that I am the one who could help you with your little problem. Now you could leave here unsatisfied and let me make a fool of myself at the ball."  
"Sherlock. What. Are. You. Doing."  
"What you've wanted me to do this for a while."

Sherlock crowds his brother against the mantle and leans forward to breathe out his last statement into Mycrofts ear. John can practically taste the tension between the two. This confrontation seemed to be getting worse than normal.  
"Sherlock. Let him go. He's flustered enough as it is. Just let him teach you without attacking him"  
"Oh, I'm not attacking him, dear doctor. I think you could tell the difference between fear and excitement."  
"Excitement? Take a look at the poor sod, he is definitely uncomfortable."  
At this point Mycroft lightly pushes his brother away and composes himself.  
"Harumph. Well… um… fine. Sherlock-"  
John finally gets a good look at Mycroft. Dilated pupils, elevated heart rate, rapid breathing, flushed face, and the dead giveaway a noticeable arousal in certain lower regions.  
"So, um… you, really get off on this…"

He didn't know what to say or how to react. The two were brothers, and incest was not socially accepted. But since when did the Holmes brothers care about social rules? John decided then to not judge the two, as long as they were not harming each other. He opened his mouth to tell them it was all fine, but Sherlock interrupted him.

"John, please, don't. I know you think it is disgusting and immoral and-"  
"Stop. Sherlock. No, I was not going to say that. No. Just, hear me out. It's all fine."

This seemed to be one of the rare occasions where Sherlock was left speechless. Once again John had managed to surprise him and Mycroft, judging by the startled look that had swiftly crossed Mycroft's face and just as swiftly disappeared. A mobile phone's beep startled the three out of their reverie.

"Yes… Oh really?- … Give three more days… Yes… That's it." The older Holmes turns to look at his younger brother and the doctor. "Well, I must go. Politics and all that." He pauses and turns to Sherlock "Don't forget your promise, brother dear. I expect to see the both of you there." and strides out the door.

It takes John a moment to realize that he is also expected at this posh affair.  
"Wait. What?"


End file.
